Untitled
by aavery
Summary: Older man, Carlisle and young college student, Edward explore their taboo relationship while trying to make others more accepting. Contains: daddy relationship and daddy!kink.
1. Chapter One

This has not been beta'd just briefly looked over. All characters used or mentioned are not mine.

This story will be posted into small pieces, so expect short chapters. I also do not have a writing/posting schedule so updates will be random.

**This story contains daddy!kink. Carlisle and Edward are NOT related in anyway! **

* * *

><p>"Its almost like incest." Alice grimaced before taking a sip of the warm beer, the only alcoholic beverage in her apartment, that she forgot to refrigerate for her boyfriend Jasper.<p>

"For it to be incest we would have to be related." Edward stared down at the can of coke in his hands, letting regret wash over him. He should have never told her.

l=l=l=l

It was April in the South and it was supposed to sunny but cool with a light breeze flowing through the trees, but it was already ninety degrees, no breeze, and the air thick with humidity. It was as if June had come early, like every year.

The air was still when Edward finally unlocked the door to Carlisle's house. It felt no better inside than it did outside, but Edward always felt guilty when Carlisle insisted it was okay to keep the AC on all day.

Carlisle was the one that paid for all the bills; Edward was still just a poor college student. He hated when Carlisle spent money on him in anyway, even after the constant reassurance from the older man that he enjoyed spoiling his lover. But Carlisle didn't get it; Edward had nothing to offer him in return, only his body.

Edward looked around the spacious house before running upstairs to "their" bedroom and quickly changed out of his thin V-neck shirt that was sticking to his back with sweat, and shoving off his jeans in a haste, as he flipped the switch to turn the fan on. Grabbing the books he needed, he flopped on the bed in only his briefs and began studying.

May was fast approaching, which meant exams.

But it wasn't long before Carlisle got home. He was always on time, as soon as the clock read six he was already walking through the door from a long day at the hospital.

He always found Edward in their bedroom studying hard or sometimes sleeping, like tonight, curled up in the fetal position.

"Wake up." Carlisle gently shook the sleeping, copper haired boy and laughed at the wet spot in his book where he had drooled.

Edward slowly woke up wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, "Gross."

"Have a nice nap?"

Edward smiled, "Yes."

l=l=l=l

"Daddy," Edward whispered, shaking the sleeping man next to him, "Daddy." He whispered again, shaking his shoulder a bit hard.

"Mmm, what?" Carlisle mumbled still very much asleep.

"I can't sleep." He whispered.

"What time is it?" Carlisle mumbled again.

"Three in the morning."

Carlisle could hear his sheepish tone. "And you decide to wake me now."

The young boy scooted closer to Carlisle, wrapping his arms around his toned stomach "I'm sorry, daddy."

He sighed; Carlisle could never be upset at Edward no matter what he did, and especially when he called him daddy. "Its fine, baby."

Edward laid there in silence and when Carlisle looked over to see him settled he closed his eyes and hoped sleep would come fast.

"Daddy…" Edward whispered once again, "fuck me."

* * *

><p>AN: **Follow me on twitter at ****h0rniekittenz.**


	2. Chapter Two

All characters used and mentioned are not mine.

All warnings are the same: daddy relationship and daddy!kink. Carlisle and Edward are **NOT** related.

**Huge thanks and hugs to vampirethenewblack for beta-ing this for me!**

* * *

><p>Carlisle and Edward stood side by side with their fingers laced tightly together. Both of them were nervous and apprehensive about what Carlisle's younger brother and his wife would say and think.<p>

Emmett stepped aside, scratching his head; this couldn't be the person his older brother had been so secret about for the past year. "Uh, come on in…" He tried to keep his voice as normal as possible. "Rosie, will uh, be down in a minute…make yourself at home. I'm going to…" He pointed at the stairs, shrugging awkwardly, before leaving the two lovers alone in the foyer.

"He wasn't freaked out _at all._" Edward pulled out of Carlisle's grip and wiped his clammy hands on the back of his jeans.

l=l=l=l

Dinner with Carlisle's brother and his wife was painfully awkward for all four of them. It took a while, but Emmett eventually warmed up, and made Edward and Carlisle the butt of all his jokes. Rosalie, who Edward was a bit fearful of, didn't find her husband's antics amusing.

After the long dinner Edward was glad to be home again and away from Rosalie's piercing stare. Although at the end of the night, Emmett had promised she would warm up. She just needed time.

Edward watched as Carlisle poured himself a second glass of wine. Living with the older man, Edward noticed little things about him. He could tell how Carlisle was feeling by how many glasses of wine he drank. One glass, he was okay, two glasses he was bothered or stressed, and three or more…Edward knew to leave him alone for a while.

"Edward, go start the shower. I'll be up in a minute."

Edward stared. "Daddy," he was almost hesitant to ask, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine, baby."

l=l=l=l

"You want daddy's cock?" Carlisle stared down at his boy. Edward lay on his stomach, his legs were spread wide, and his back arched sticking his ass in the air. Edward moaned at his daddy's words and gripped the feather pillow, he was currently resting his head on, tighter to stop himself from reaching down and touching his own aching cock. He had been told not to do that. "Do you?" Carlisle asked again, smacking his hand across Edward's ass before massaging his cheeks roughly.

"Please…" Edward begged, squeezing his eyes closed. "Please…"

Carlisle almost caved, taking his boy right then, but he enjoyed touching him too much to give him what he wanted so soon. "Tell me how much you want daddy's cock," Carlisle commanded, reaching down to give himself few strokes.

"I want it…god, please touch me," Edward begged.

"Not good enough…" Carlisle teased. He bit back a smirk when Edward groaned in frustration.

His fist punched the pillow. "Fuck! Daddy, please! I want it in my ass now, fucking me hard. Please…"

Carlisle didn't hesitate as he pressed his cock into Edward's tight hole. Edward's tense body relaxed as he was filled with his daddy's thick cock.

When Carlisle was fully inside Edward he wasted no time pulling out and slamming back in. Edward wanted it hard, so Carlisle was going to do just that.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading! **Review** and tell me your thoughts! I love hearing from you. **Also, if you're on twitter follow me at h0rniekittenz!**


	3. Chapter Three

Like always, characters used or mentioned are not mine.

**Warnings are all the same:** daddy!kink and daddy relationship. Carlisle and Edward are NOT related.

Again, huge thanks and hugs to vampireisthenewblack for beta-ing this for me.

****Super important author's note at the bottom.****

* * *

><p>Edward almost regretted bringing Alice along. He loved her but she was getting on his last nerve. "Just chill out. We're not going to get kicked out."<p>

She sighed again. They had fake IDs but they were there just in case. Alice, who was claiming to be twenty-one, couldn't pass as her real age of nineteen due her size and her fairy-like features. Edward, who was also passing himself off as twenty-one, was more believable only because he was taller than she was. He was still too boyish looking to look his real age of eighteen.

Edward felt Alice tense next to him as they got closer and closer to the small bar. "They're going to kick us out as soon as we walk in."

He rolled his eyes. "Maybe you," he joked before telling her to just relax as they walked through the door.

No one seemed to pay attention as they awkwardly walked through the small bar, unsure of what to do, where to go, or where to sit.

"This place is creepy," Alice whispered through her clenched teeth. "There's only old men here."

_Exactly,_ Edward thought.

It wasn't until his third time visiting the establishment, alone this time, that he finally found what he was looking for.

l=l=l=l

Edward sat on the table, the paper crinkling every time he made the slightest move. The nurse checked his blood pressure and asked some basic questions, then after she figured out Edward wasn't going to be a particularly easy patient to deal with, she went and got the doctor.

After a few short moments of waiting, there was three short taps at the door before it opened to reveal a handsome man with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Hello, Edward. I'm Dr. Cullen." The doctor stuck his hand out for a handshake, but pulled it back after realizing Edward wasn't going to take it.

Edward watched the doctor as he read the boy's file. He studied his handsome face but quickly stopped feeling almost panicked and guilty for looking at another man.

"Well, you didn't give the nurse much information. Want to tell me why you're in here today?"

Edward shifted on the table, and the crinkling of the paper was loud in his ears.

l=l=l=l

_Just in case,_ he told the boy as he handed him a yellow sticky note.

The doctor watched as Edward walked away with the yellow piece of paper crumpled in his fist.

Doctor Cullen had seen many cases like Edward's, but mostly in women and children. He knew the signs and he knew the bruise on his ribs was not from falling.

He hated letting the boy go but he had to.

* * *

><p>The super important AN: I want to say a quick thank you to everyone who reviewed and who added me to their alerts. The support and love is overwhelming, and I absolutely can't believe it. If it was possible I would come to all your houses to kiss and give you all hugs. Thank you! Thank you!<p>

**For all of you who are curious about my old Carlisle/Edward fic, _The Man Next Door_, I posted information about that fic on my profile. So just head on over and read the quick message...I think some of you will be happy. ;]**

Lastly, review and tell me what you think...I love hearing your thoughts.

(**PS.** I have been replying to reviews. I've just been slow at it, but I promise you all will have a reply.)


	4. Chapter Four

Characters used or mentioned are not mine.

**Warnings:** daddy!kink and daddy relationship. Carlisle and Edward are **NOT** related.

vampireisthenewblack is absolutely an amazing beta, thanks for getting this to me even though your sick! Get well soon!

* * *

><p>Edward looked at the yellow sticky note. A number in the Doctor's messy handwriting was scribbled across it, with deep creases running through it from being folded and unfolded. For a week things had not gotten better with James and finally Edward decided enough was enough.<p>

l=l=l=l

After months of harassment Edward finally managed to save enough to pay off the last money he owed for his classes. He pushed the office door open to the small community college he attended, pulling out his wallet to retrieve his debit card.

"Can I help you?" The secretary yawned, not bothering to try and look pleasant.

"Uh, yeah, here settle some payments." Edward leaned against the desk, sliding his card over.

The secretary turned to her computer before asking for Edward's name. As she pulled up his files she scrolled down looking for charges.

"It seems you don't have any." The secretary turned back to him and gave him a look, as if to say 'Thank you for wasting my time.'

"What? No, I owe six hundred dollars. Can you look again?"

The secretary glared at Edward before going back to her computer. "What was your name again?"

"Edward, Edward Masen."

"Well, it says you owe nothing."

Edward was positive he owed money, they made sure to remind him every day in his email, and there was a letter at least once every other week reminding him of the six hundred dollars he owed.

_Unless… _He smiled and without saying bye to the unpleasant lady he ran out the office door to go home.

l=l=l=l

Edward sat alone in the booth, it was three o'clock in the morning and the only people in the diner besides the waitress were creepy trucker men, stopping for an early breakfast or for more coffee before getting back on the road.

Edward pretended to read the faded menu, as he clutched the yellow note in his hand as if it was the only thing he had left his life. An unsettling feeling in his stomach had been taking over him, and a small voice in his head told him this was a bad idea and that he should go back to James. Before he could do anything, the little bell on the front door jingled announcing someone had walked in.

Doctor Cullen had finally arrived.

l=l=l=l

When Carlisle arrived home from another late night shift, he found the couch and fell back on it with a tired plop. He kicked off his shoes and socks before rubbing his hands over his face.

"I think I have some repaying to do."

Carlisle dropped his hands and looked over at his boy. Edward stood with only a towel wrapped around his waist, little droplets of water dripped from the wet tips of his copper hair and down his still-wet body.

"What repaying? And you could have dried off first. I'm sure you trailed water all throughout the house." Carlisle smirked at his boy, not really caring about the water trail.

"I couldn't wait." Edward removed the towel, releasing his hard cock from the damp confinement. He moved in front of Carlisle, laying the towel down before kneeling between his legs. "You didn't have to pay off the last of my school payments."

"I know but I wanted to. I want to take care of you." He looked down at his sweet boy between his legs. "Get up, you don't have to do this."

"I know but I want to." He smirked, undoing Carlisle's pants and pulling them down along with his boxer briefs. "I want to take care of my Daddy, in any way I can." Edward took Carlisle's hardening cock in his hands before leaning down, taking one of his Daddy's balls in his mouth to suck.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry it took me a while to not only reply to all of your reviews but to get a new chapter out. I appreciate all the love this fic is getting, its what keeps me going, and I love all of you for it! And as always if your interested **follow me on** **twitter at h0rniekittenz** (link on profile.)

And to finally end this author's note, **tell me your thoughts? **


End file.
